Cold Days and Warm Bodies
by Optimistic Alaina
Summary: A Puckleberry pic inspired by the recent blizzard I experienced. Anyway, Rachel, Puck and his little sister are stuck together during a blizzard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you like this. I am currently snowed in and we recently received a joyous gift of the Puckleberry duet preview. Anyway, the snow outside and the constant listening to that song has inspired a new fic. As always, I don't own Glee (cause if I did, you don't even want to know). This is rated T for now (trust me, this may not seem bad, but mine always head that way, and eventually I may have to slap on an M rating.) Also, I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine.  
**

**Anywayyyy…. Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: _

Rachel curled up on her couch, a cup of hot chocolate on the table next to her and a brand new copy of "The Time Travelers Wife" in her hand. It was cold, school was cancelled and she planned to catch up on her reading list. Like almost any other day, her dads were gone. This time in a conference in Seattle, next week it would be a convention in Tucson, then three days at home before vacationing in Toronto. Rachel missed her dads, but it was how she grew up, she learned to deal, and this was nothing new.

They had a record-breaking 17 inches of snow in Lima, Ohio and it was still coming down. School was out and the town was shut down. Rachel didn't plan on leaving the house at all, it was too miserable outside to even consider such a thing. Snow was definitely not her thing; she had absolutely no intentions of wondering out in the blizzard.

Just as she was reaching for her hot chocolate the telephone started to ring. She placed her book down and wrapped the blanket around herself to trek across the living room. "Berry residence" she answered the phone. "Hi, may I speak to Hiram?" a woman's voice said on the other line. "I apologize, but he is not home right now, may I take a message?" Rachel said reaching for a piece of paper. "Rachel?" the woman questioned. "Yes?" She replied hesitantly.

"This is Sarah, from temple… Sarah Puckerman. You know my son, he attends school with you." Rachel was surprised, her dads and her rarely attended temple. But the last name automatically rang a bell, and it was not something she wanted to hear.

"Okay, yes Ms. Puckerman. This is Rachel. What can I do for you?" Rachel was still hesitant, but tried to be as polite as possible.

"Due to this great weather outside, we lost power at the house. I have to make it to the hospital soon for work, but feel terrible about leaving Noah and Hannah in a cold house with no power. Is there anyway that they could stay with you for the day? I hate to ask, but you are the closest person to us, and you know Noah."

Rachel stiffened. She had no interest in talking to Noah. After her recent messy breakup with Finn, and Noahs co-starring roll in the situation, she was avoiding anymore "boy-troubles."

"I-I guess there isn't a problem with that Ms. Puckerman." Rachel finally replied, she couldn't just leave them in the cold, especially Noahs younger sister, that would just be cruel of her.

"Fantastic! Thank you so much Rachel, would it be okay if I drop them off in about a half hour?" Sarah sounded overjoyed on the phone, obviously this had been stressing her out a bit, and now Rachel was glad to help.

"That is fine. I will see you then." Rachel said. "Thank you again Rachel, you are a life-saver. I will see you in a little bit."

Rachel set the phone down on the base before running across the room to put down her blanket and head upstairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rachel had changed into a pair of warm leggings, a pink plaid skirt, black cardigan and black winter boots, she needed to look presentable for her guests.

She sat back down on the sofa, intent on reading a few more pages of her novel before Noah had a chance to interrupt her plans for the day. About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang and she got up to great her guests.

Noah and Hannah were at the door. "Hello!" Rachel greeted with a fake enthusiasm.

"My mom was running late, so she ditched us here and drove off." Rachel was staring at Noah in awe, his outfit was almost comedic. He wore a puffy jacket, in a disgustingly bright shade of orange, typically found on hunters and a camouflage trapper hat. He had on snow boots and gloves and a navy blue scarf. She was on the verge of laughing when Noahs voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Yo, Berry, there's a blizzard out here, you gonna let us in?" Noah said sarcastically.

"My apologies, feel free to come in, you can place your coats and such on the bench." Rachel stepped aside and let them come in.

"Hannah?" Rachel said to get Noah's sisters attention. "I'm Rachel, I don't believe I have met you before. I am glad to have you over, feel free to make yourself at home, there are beverages and snacks in the kitchen."

"Thanks Rachel." Hannah replied nervously before glancing around the space and heading over to the couch.

"She's intimidated by you." Noah said from behind Rachel.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel said, suddenly becoming defensive.

"She wants to be a singer, been to all our shows. She thinks you are the best, will never be as good as you. She got all nervous when mom told us where we were going today. She doesn't know what to say." Noah said, with one of the most genuine tones Rachel had ever heard from him.

"That's sweet, but she has nothing to worry about. Maybe I can talk to her a little bit later about singing once she is less nervous." Rachel said. Her first fan, she couldn't believe it.

"Yea, cool, whatever. So do you got an Xbox? Or something to do here?" Noah said looking around the room and noticing that Sarah had already found the couch, big screen tv and remote.

"I do not have an Xbox, or any video game system for that matter. We do have a television and extensive movie collection if you would like to watch something. We also have a stock pile of board games for family game nights with my fathers." Rachel pointed to the living area where Noah was already heading to sit.

"Nah, its cool. I'll watch TV with the brat." He sat on the couch next to Hannah and snatched the remote. Sarah tried to wrestle it back, only to be tickled by Noah and collapse into a fit of laughter as Noah fell back into the couch to watch TV.

Rachel headed over to the living room, opting to sit in the reclining chair instead of the couch and watched the television as Noah flipped through the channels, ever so often glimpsing at the brother-sister pair who obviously had great respect for each other. Hannahs head was resting on Noahs arm, and every once in a while would reach across for another attempt to steal the remote, however her hand was always swatted down.

This continued for about 20 minutes, and Noah had gone through all the stations about twice. Some had fuzzy reception (probably due to the storm) and others showed annoying daytime soap operas since it was noon on a Wednesday.

"Well Berry there is nothing on TV, where is this DVD collection you were talking about?" Noah turned to Rachel and asked. Sarah looked up at her too, however avoided eye contact.

"Its on the shelf to the left of the television, I don't know if there is anything you would like, but Hannah you may want to check it out." Rachel smiled sweetly at the girl sitting next to him.

"Nope, not gonna happen, no chick flicks or cartoons today. How about those board games?" Noah almost immediately replied. "But Noahhhh!" Hannah finally spoke up, "I like cartoons! Especially Disney, does she have any Disney?" "I don't know brat, ask her yourself."

Noah smiled, he knew she would be too shy to ask Rachel, so the girl just stared up at her big brother. "Yes, Hannah there is Disney in there, go check it out, pick one you like." Rachel said, smiling at the girl again. Hannah got up and headed over to the shelf, and began reading over all the titles of the movies.

"So Berry, why you sitting all the way over there. It's kinda cold in here, you could use the body heat from over here." Noah patted the seat next to him and had his famous "come hither" grin sneaking onto his face. She had no intentions of accepting his request.

"Noah you are extremely inappropriate." Rachel snarled at him and turned back to the television while Hannah still scoped her DVD collection.

"Chill out Berry, you need to loosen up. I mean no harm, sitting by me isn't dangerous. Unless you want it to be…" Noah raised his eyebrow. Rachel snapped her head towards him with her signature pissed-off look and threw the throw pillow that she was holding at him.

* * *

**First chapter done! Hope you like it. More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not as long as the first chapter, but I hope you like it. Still don't own Glee… But I am working on it ;)**

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Eventually Hannah had decided that the gang should watch "The Little Mermaid," because apparently "oceans are her favorite and she likes the fish." Rachel got up to work the complicated home theatre system and got the DVD playing. By the first song Rachel could tell Hannah was having a blast and Noah wanted to scratch his own eyes out.

About 35 minutes into the movie the screen of the TV went black, so did the lights in the living room. The buzz of electricity in the house suddenly silenced.

There was enough light that they could make each others shapes out, but the curtains were closed and it was hard to see much.

"Oh my, just give me a minute while I get some light in here." Rachel jumped out of her seat and headed to the nearest window.

"Fuuucckkkk," Noah sighed, "Not again- ouch, what's that for brat?"

"You are supposed to cuss Noooaaahhh, I'm gonna tell mom and she is gonna take your Xbox away againnn" Hannah teased Noah relieving the tension in the room as it slowly began to fill with light as Rachel opened the curtains.

"It looks like we have lost power, I can see a line down across the street," Rachel said with her nose pressed to the glass overlooking the neighborhood.

Noah flipped open his cell phone, clicked a few buttons and put the gadget to his ear.

"Ma. The power went out here. … Ok. … yeah … alright … Love ya … Bye." The phone conversation was short and Noah closed his phone, placed it in his lap then looked up to realize the two girls in the room were staring at him.

Hannah raised her eyebrow at him inquisitively. "Ma is calling Mrs. Smith down the street to see if we can make our way over there if they still have power."

"Ewwww but Mrs. Smith is old and she… she smells funny!" The young girl protested. Rachel was still standing by the window looking down at her feet. She didn't know if she was invited, and didn't want to intrude.

"Do you want to sit here and freeze your butt off for the rest of the day?" Noah asked his sister. "I guess not…" Hannah replied.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Rachel was the one to break it. "I am going to the kitchen to see if there are any candles I can light." Rachel walked out of the room and Noah's eyes followed her. He was a guy, he couldn't help it.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

When Rachel returned to the living room Noah informed her that Mrs. Smith would love to have them all over, however space is limited in her house and they can only fit one more person. Since Hannah was the youngest, her mom asked that she be able to go. Noah had to walk her there and come back and keep Rachel company until the power was restored.

They bundled up, and once again Rachel laughed at Noah's ridiculous outfit. Due to the extreme conditions, the normal 5-minute walk was projected to take much longer.

While Noah was gone Rachel gathered blankets and more candles. She lit enough candles to keep most of the house lit and curled up on the couch again with her book, this time she had about three blankets piled on top of her. She tried to focus on the book, but became extremely tired. She marked her page and dozed off to sleep.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Rachel was startled awake. A loud thumping was coming from the entryway to her house and suddenly she remembered what was going on and that she was supposed to be waiting for Noah's return.

She jumped from her spot and yelled "just a moment!" as she made her way to the door.

She flung the door open and Noah was standing there with red cheeks, and his snow outfit. Behind him she could see the weather had taken a turn for the worse, it was windy and snow levels were building up fast.

"Fuck its cold out there." Noah said as he shut the door behind him. "I was pounding on the door for like 2 minute, the fuck Berry?"

"My apologies Noah, I seem to have dosed off on the sofa." She said gesturing to the couch behind her. "So what are we going to do with no power?"

"I can think of a bunch of things Berry, but I doubt you would be down for any of them." Noah smirked in her direction. "That would be a correct assumption Puckerman. We could practice songs for Glee, my fathers have a guitar in the basement. Or we could play board games."

Noah thought over her options for a moment. "Berry do you think about anything other than glee club? Seriously? Like there are other things in life. Fun things. Loosen up a bit. We are playing a board game. Where are they?" Noah started turning in circles looking for the games.

She directed him to the coat closet in the entryway. Her fathers kept a stack of fun games fro family game nights and when they had company. "Scrabble… No. Trivial Pursuit… No. No. No. No." Noah said as he went down the list. "Board games are supposed to be fun Berry and non of these are F-U-N."

"They are too Noah! Scrabble is a great game. And have you ever even played Scattergories?" Rachel glared at him waiting for his response. "Hell no, and I don't intend on it. Seriously Rach, these games are lame."

"What was that Noah?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the mention of her first name. "These games are lame, what Berry do I need to spell it out for you? I thought you know every word ever." Noah rolled his eyes while he spoke.

Rachel smirked at him. "You called me by my first name, well not my who first name, but some of it. Finally a sign that you haven't suffered severe brain trauma and lost the ability to recall peoples names." Rachel danced to the closet, grabbed the Scattergories box and brought it over to the dining room table. "And we are playing Scattergories." Noah stared at the tiny girl who danced across the hall in awe.


End file.
